The Jotünn child
by EastCanada
Summary: Helblindi was Loki's Frost-giant little brother. Born many years after he was stolen by Odin. Laufey's third son, a runt, tiny and useless. Outcasted by his family, Helblindi decided to set out and find his older brother, to find someone who understood what it was like not to belong. (This picture is awesome and very much not mine)
1. Chapter 1

The Jotünn child

"Come child, make haste!"

The child's older brother's harsh words permeated the freezing and stale air and made dread fill up the child's stomach. Said child, was a small Frost-giant child, he was minuscule compared to the others of his race. His crimson eyes were stretched wide in fear, and his blue marked skin matched the snow and ice filled barren landscape. Small horns peeked out of a mass of dark straight hair on his head and what wasn't falling in front of his eyes was pulled to the side in a long knotted braid.

"Did you not hear me, Helblindi? Move!"

The older brother sneered, grasping the child's braid with one huge hand and yanking him across a patch of ice to stand near the older brother himself. His older brother was shaking as they looked at the swirling design of Asgardian runes on the frozen ground. The child, Helblindi looked confused at his older brother's reaction.

"Býleistr? Why are you angry?"

His older brother, Býleistr glared at him, anger bright in his blood colored eyes.

"Asgardians are evil, Helblindi. They took our brother from us, many years ago. Loki was a runt, much like you. He was my younger brother and I was delighted when they took him away. It meant that the disgrace of having a puny runt in the royal family was gone. But then you were born, a little runt even smaller than Loki. You're a disgrace to Father."

Býleistr growled and Helblindi kneeled slightly, whimpering. Býleistr was a fully grown Frost-giant, standing past ten feet tall and smiling evilly at his little brother.

Suddenly a huge blue hand whipped forwards and slapped Helblindi across the face, hard. The child stumbled forwards and toppled into the middle off the Asguardian runes circle. Helblindi lay there for a moment before sitting up quickly and blinking at Býleistr in surprise. His older brother had something in his hands, it looking like a large stick. Then Helblindi screamed as he felt an explosion of pain across his back, then across his front and his sides.

Helblindi began to cry into the snow under his face then he blinked blearily up to see that Býleistr was beating him with the stick.

"You're a disgrace to our father! You're not a prince of Jotunheim! You're just a weakling!"

Býleistr yelled and after a while Helblindi didn't feel anything after a while, he just let himself be beaten. Hoping that soon, his older brother would lose interest and would then leave him alone and that's just what Býleistr did. After beating him he just kicked him one last time and then left.

Helblindi lay there, bleeding into the ice covered ground of his birth, he knew then. He'd known for the moment that Býleistr had begun to beat him. He couldn't go home. Home to the scornful looks of Býleistr; to the disappointed looks of his father, Laufey; to the pitying looks of his mother, Farbauti. No, he would have to be alone now.

Then he had an idea, no one would accept him here, but maybe if he could find his older brother Loki, he would accept him. They could be a family! One that didn't pity him, that wasn't disappointed in him, that didn't scorn and hate him! A real family!

Helblindi snaked out a tiny blue hand and pressed it against the corner of the Asguardian runes. He poured his liquid blue magic into the runes and whispered a spell. In his mind he pictured his brother's name.

'Bring me to the realm where my lost elder brother is!'

He thought in his mind and then remembered wind and ice whipping his braid, he felt weightless and a tug behind his navel before his vision went black entirely.

-TimeSkip-

Memories flew past Helblindi in a frenzy, he felt unbearably warm and struggled against confines he couldn't escape. He remembered Laufey resting a gigantic hand on his forehead as a child when he would come to him crying after being bullied by Býleistr without mercy. Those were the few times when Laufey loved him.

Then pain exploded behind his eyes and he tried to cry out but he could open his mouth, it seemed clamped shut tight, he tried to raise his hands and tear at it but he couldn't move his arms. It seemed like all the weight in the world was piled upon his arms. Tears slid down his cheeks, tears of pure frustration.

Then he felt something strange, something was being plunged into his arm. He twitched at the discomfort and whimpered loudly, eyes opening, then he screamed.

There were several people around him, people dressed in odd white clothes and one of them was sticking a tube-like thing into his arm. There were leather straps on his ankles and wrists, holding him to a shiny looking table.

He began to fight against the restraints, kicking hard and flailing his arms. He may have been a tiny Jotünn, but he still had the strength of one. The restraints snapped on his wrists and he threw himself forwards, grabbing the tube from his arms and throwing it across the room, taking the person with it.

A loud sound erupted from above him and he made quick work of the restraints on his ankles, ripping through them like paper. He toppled off of the strange table, bringing down a beeping loud machine with him. He quickly climbed to his feet and shoved past the oddly dressed men who tried to grab him. He pushed he way out of the room and ran as fast he could down the long stretches of halls.

These halls were odd, they weren't like the halls of Father's palace, these halls were clear and filled with light. It was also unbearably warm. Where was his brother? That's why he was here! The horribly shrill noise above kept blaring loudly and he hook his head side to side, his ears were ringing badly. It hurt.

Suddenly he slammed into the legs of a young man who had been walking down the hall. The young man had short, evenly cut blond hair and kind looking blue eyes. Not like the blue of his skin but the blue of earth waters. He was muscled, not like the muscles of his brother, Býleistr, but gentle muscles.

"Oh! Are you alright, kid? Woah."

The young man looked at him in surprise and his eyes widened as he saw Helblindi's blue skin. The child screamed in fear and hid behind the young man's legs as several men in black suits walked into the hall. Fury's voice came from the ceiling and both the young man and Helblindi looked up in surprise.

"Avengers assemble in the meeting room. Captain, bring the child."

Fury growled before the sounds ended and Steve picked up Helblindi. They pushed past the agents to go back down to the meeting room downstairs. Since they were located in Stark tower at the moment.

When Steve got there, he entered to find the room full of all the Avengers and Fury standing at the head of the room. He looked at both Steve and Helblindi nodded for both of them to take a seat. Which Steve gladly did but Helblindi was set in a seat to his right. Tony was the one who asked Fury first.

"What's with the blue kid?"

"He's a Jotünn."

Thor answered almost instantly, glaring at Helblindi from his seat. Helblindi glared right back, he could tell from the air of thunder and anger around this man. He was the Aesir prince.

"Where are you keeping him?!"

Helblindi yelled as he stood on top of his chair, glaring at all of them, his crimson eyes as cold as his skin.

"Who?"

Asked Tony from his chair, where he was leaning back with his feet on the tabletop, arms behind his head, Looking disinterested.

"My older brother, Loki! The man I came for!"


	2. The frost child

Chapter 2- The frost child

Helblindi wasn't prepared for the roar of noise that reached his ears when he told them about his brother. Especially not from Thor who lunged forwards and grasped him by his braid, yanking him upwards just as Býleistr had done. The small boy gave a yelp of pain as Thor glared at him.

"You are not Loki's brother! I am his brother! At least...I was."

Thor yelled and shook Helblindi limply as he did so. Helblindi wailed loudly and clutched at his hair, hands reaching for his hair as tears slid down his cheeks.

"No! He was born from our mother Farbauti and our father Laufey! Býleistr and I are his brothers, he is one of us!"

Helblindi sobbed, as Thor frowned at the child who was whimpering pitifully, his tears almost completely invisible against his sapphire colored skin. It was only then that Thor saw the myriad of bruises and assorted cuts covering the child's thin frame. He was horrified as he saw the healing wounds as well, wounds that must have been left alone for some time to be able to heal to that level.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who saw them because the moment Thor set him down in a chair he was being examined by a man with curly and fluffy dark hair and spectacles on his nose. The man looked at him with the upmost concern in his eyes.

"Who did this to you, kid?"

Helblindi frowned and snatched his arm away from the man, he had been holding it. Helblindi brought it close to his chest.

"My name is Helblindi, not 'kid'!"

He snapped and Fury cleared his throat at the front of the room. Everyone turned to him and Helblindi shrunk slightly under the powerful gaze of the man, he looked horribly angry but for the life of him, He had no idea what he had done.

"Child, you're the brother of Loki?"

Fury asked and Helblindi nodded, confused. Fury nodded to two of the agents waiting by the door and they snapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists. He looked at them in confusion, his eyes lingered at those of the man still on his knees in front of him. He looked torn in between helping Helblindi and staying silent.

"Then from this moment on you're in the custody of SHIELD."

Fury grunted and both of the agents snatched him up roughly, not by his horribly abused hair but by one of the golden rings in his horns. He whimpered as he was thrown to his feet, he staggered slightly but composed himself and he stood straight and erect, just like a prince of Jotunheim should. Even though he wasn't much of a prince in the first place.

"Fury! He's just a kid!"

Tony sputtered, standing up and pushing his chair behind him. But Fury just shook his head, grimly as the agents exited the room with Helblindi in tow, his crimson eyes were wide in fear and another emotion that none of them could place.

"No, he's a Jotünn child and if he is the son of Laufey as he claims, then he is a prince. Whether he be huge or small, Helblindi Laufeysson is equally dangerous."

Thor hissed under his breath, still picturing the injuries that covered the small child and the way he had smiled, no, smirked. It was Loki's trademark grin which he had stolen and Thor knew from the first moment he saw the child, that somehow he was related to Loki.

"Did you not see that kid's face?! He was terrified! That doesn't look like an evil pawn to me, Fury!"

Clint snapped, glaring at their director as Steve just looked concerned for the child. He had noticed the way he was covered in bruises and the way he reacted to loud noises. Someone had hurt that child and whether he be human or not, NOBODY should hurt a child.

-TimeSkip-

Helblindi stumbled as he was pushed into a room with clear walls, there was a small bed in one corner and a steel tub in the other. He instantly ran to the wall and started banging his shoulder against it. No wall could hold a prince of Jotunheim! He bit his bottom lip to avoid crying out in the pain it caused. Finally he gave up on that and rested both palms on the clear, unmarked wall and focused, hard.

A thick layer of frost exploded across the clear surface and Helblindi smiled. Then he tried to smash his shoulder against it again, expecting the frost to have weakened it but it did nothing. Nothing at all.

He yelled in frustration, smacking his cuffed hands on the floor in anger, tears sliding down his cheeks as he did so. Býleistr was right! He was a worthless prince! He couldn't even break through a stupid wall! A Midguardian wall! He slunk over to the corner of his cage, it wasn't a room, it was a cage and curled up in a shaking ball.

He whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to sleep and escape this place. But even his dreams were plagued with nightmares of horrible things, images of Býleistr screaming at him, that stupid stick raised and all the other times he'd hit him.

Images of Laufey smiling as his youngest son was beaten and his own mother was laughing at his side. He heard himself scream things at all of them but they were just laughing at his tears, his pain. The small, weak Jotünn prince.

Helblindi heard tapping on something hard but he ignored it, just curling back up in his ball. Then he felt arms snaking under his body and lifting him up, gently. He blinked up at the man holding him, it was the man from before, the one with the odd glowing thing in his chest. He smiled cheekily at Helblindi and patted him on his head.

"Hey, Kid! My name's Tony and I'm going to get you out of here, okay?!"

He cried and Helblindi nodded, eyes wide and round as saucers. Tony carried the child through the tower, Helblindi was clutching at Tony's neck for dear life and he buried his face in Tony's neck when they were stopped by Fury and several agents.

"Stark. Where are you taking the child?"

Fury growled and Tony glared right back at him, pressing Helblindi to his chest tightly and protectively.

"To my house in Malibu, along with the rest of the Avengers."

Tony snapped and Fury's eye widened, then narrowed in anger.

"Fine. If he causes anything! It's on your head."

Fury waved his hand in anger and frowned, letting Tony and his cargo easily pass through. Helblindi just blinked at the man in confusion and clung to Tony, tightly. Tony looked down at the boy and smiled as he looked at the small hands furled into his shirt.


	3. Care-pets, Cold boxes and Norse names

Chapter 3- Care-pets, Cold boxes and Old Norse names

Helblindi woke up in a soft comfortable bed and he was instantly alarmed as he had never felt something of the like. He leapt to his feet and toppled over, smacking his head on the ground painfully. He whimpered and soon climbed to his feet, mesmerized by the floor that seemed to be covered with a fleecy coat. Helblindi bent on his hands and knees and giggled as he ran his hands over the odd surface. He shoved his face into the fleece and laughed, rolling over and over on the ground.

"Hey kid! I wanted to see if you were alri- Uhhhh..."

Tony stopped mid-step as he saw what Helblindi was doing, the Jotünn child blushed and leapt to his feet. His cheeks a frosted white color instead of pink when he blushed. Tony found it immensely amusing.

"What were you doing ?"

Tony laughed and Helblindi pointed at the fleecy ground, shyly.

"You have a gigantic fleece on your ground!"

He exclaimed and was both surprised and indignant when Tony burst into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over in the process and even snorting in glee. As soon as he managed to compose himself he spoke.

"Do you mean the carpet?"

Tony asked and Helblindi looked confused at Tony's words, as if he were speaking whole different language. Which in a way he was.

"A care-pet?"

He asked and Tony smiled, rubbing the back of his own head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you and Thor are about the same on the technology level, huh?"

Tony sighed and Helblindi felt dizzy at all these new words and the unbearable heat everywhere he turned. He paled slightly and grabbed the soft bed for support. He had been feeling unwell because of the new temperature since he'd awoken but now it seemed to hit him all at once.

"Hey, Kid? You alright?"

Tony asked, looking at Helblindi with concern in his dark eyes but the boy just shook his head.

"It's fine. This hjú is just too heitr."

Helblindi hissed, partly in old Norse as he pushed past Tony to exit the room. But Tony was faster, he held the door open for Helblindi before leading him back down the stairs and into the kitchen with the rest of the Avengers. Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Thor were already at the table and Steve was making pancakes on the fryer. Steve smiled at him as they walked in and nodded towards the table.

"Hey Helblindi! Want some pancakes?"

Steve asked but the Jotünn child ignored them and hurried towards the refrigerator. He ran his hands over the cold surface, then pressed his forehead too it. Humming at the wonderful sensation before opening the door and being ambushed by a torrent of cold air, he laughed in glee as he stuck his upper body into the odd cold box.

"Uh, Kid? Why are you hanging out in the fridge?"

Clint asked and Helblindi blushed again but didn't remove his body from the wondrous cold box, he felt somewhat cold for the first time in this world. Not near as cold as his homeland was but still colder than this horrible stifling heat that seemed to be everywhere.

"Your world is too hot! This cold box feels good!"

He whined, pressing himself deeper into the refrigerator, then a strong pair of hands was pulling him out, gently. He found himself face to face with the dark caring eyes of Bruce Banner.

"Are you too hot? Maybe we shouldn't have brought you to Malibu."

Bruce fretted, looking at the icy child who blinked at him in utter surprise. But Tony just grinned at Bruce's expression, and waved a hand dismissively.

"You worry too much Brucie! Frosty's fine!"

Tony sighed but Helblindi was still looking at Bruce oddly, he reached a small tentative hand out and stoked his cheek.

"Linr forad."

He whispered and Bruce looked at him in confusion and apology.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak..."

But Helblindi had already climbed out of Bruce's arms and had run out of the room as fast as he could.

"Kind monster."

Thor whispered and everyone turned to him in confusion, Thor quickly explained.

"The boy called you, " Kind Monster"."

Thor explained and Bruce stared after the child in awe, how had he known about the Hulk? They had just met the child, he couldn't have known, it was impossible.

"That child has an odd name."

Thor added and most of them questioned him with their eyes. Thor shrugged and gestured vaguely to his eyes.

"His name means 'All blind' and 'Hell's blinder', yet the child can clearly see."

Thor mused, probably to himself but the others caught it as well. They all wondered about him, the strange Jotünn child.

(sorry it's short, next one is going to be very long...)


End file.
